The Half-Blood Wizard
by wadsworth28
Summary: Katniss Dale, daughter of Cho, doesn't know she is a witch. What will happen when she goes to Hogwarts with the kids of Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Draco? Will the Dark Forces rise again?
1. Chapter 1- The Letter with the Secret

**Chapter 1**

**The Letter With The Secret**

As I tiredly woke up and stretched for my black glasses I realized it was my eleventh birthday. My nine year old brother, Leo, came running into my room shooting me with a toy gun. It was so loud it woke my ten year old sister, Shelby, who was in the room beside mine.

"Get out!" I yelled, "You don't want me to call Mum up here. Do you?" As soon as I finished talking Leo ran out of my room as fast as a cheetah.

I walked down to the kitchen after I put on my favorite shirt and pants. On the wood table I saw a huge breakfast and Mom at the stove. In her right hand she held a book with my name on it. The book was titled Hogwarts, a History, one of the few books I never heard of. On her left arm was a brown owl that had a letter on his right foot.

"Katniss, can you come over here? The owl has a letter for you." I walked carefully over to Mum and took the letter off the owl, and then it took flight. I started to read the letter aloud. "Don't, I got one when I was your age, read it to yourself," Mom told me kindly.

_Dear Ms. Dale,_

_We are pleased to inform you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September; we await your owl by no later the 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Headmistress_

"Mum how in the world I did not even sign up," I said following with joy. "I knew you did not need to," she replied. I reread the letter three more times then I went to the list:

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day ware _

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter clock (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note students clothes should carry name tags _

_The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_

_A History of Magic _

_Magical Theory_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_1 wand _

_1 pewter standard size two cauldron_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 set of brass scales _

_1 Telescope _

_Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad. _

"Mum, how are we to buy all this? If you haven't noticed we are not rich."

"Yeah, I know Kat. I have this kind of money though."


	2. Chapter 2- The Ally

**Chapter 2**

**The Alley **

As soon as Dad woke up to watch Leo and Shelby I and Mom left the house. "Katniss grasp my arm," Mom told me. I questioningly grasped her arm and then we appeared in front of an old shop.

"Come on Mum why are we here, and how are we here?" I asked her feeling as if I were going to though up on the side-walk.

"Katniss we are here to go to Diagon alley. We Apparated here which means we flew, I guess you could say, by magic," Mum answered me almost impossible to hear. "We will enter this place if you promise me not a word about this to your friends, sister, or brother. Promise?"

I paused for a moment then replied, "Yes Mum, but what are you going to tell them when I leave for the school year?"

"I will tell your friends, Leo, and Shelby that you were accepted to an advanced academy. Don't you think they believe that? Now we must enter," she told me. Then we walked right into a mad house.

When I say mad house I mean MAD HOUSE. There were wizards and witches everywhere. In the middle seemed to be two families with everyone around them.

"That's Harry and Ginny Potter and Ronald and Hermione Weasley," Mum told me drained out from the noise, "Come on, we'll go meet them." I am usually not shy, but in this crowd I was.

"Hi Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny," Mum said.

"Cho is that you?" Hermione asked, "Oh, it is you! Who is this?"

"This is my daughter Katniss, Katniss these friends of mine are the reason why I know you will be safe at Hogwarts," Mum said in return.

"Hello Katniss, you will be going to school with our kids," Ron said.

Ginny asked, "Speaking of kids where are they?"

"They said they were going to Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Harry answered.

Ron answered, "Let's all go out side least then we have fresh air and can hear each other." After an hour of talking we split up to go get our school stuff but agreed to meet up at my house at five o'clock for super.

"Katniss, go wait over in the book shop I'll be over there when I am done. I need to talk to the gang alone for a couple of minutes," Mum told me.

So I walked over to the book shop. I had my list and Mum gave me tons of Gallons so I figured I would just get my books. After I had all my books, I went to tell Mum I was going to get everything else.

"Okay Kat, but don't get an owl. You will be hungry on the train and some of these Gallons will come in handy," Mum told me.

"Okay" I replied. So I went and got my cauldron, scoop, balance, and my phials.

Next I went to go get my robes. "Where's your Mum?" the lady asked me.

"Talking to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione," I replied.

She then asked, "What's her name?"

"Cho," I replied.

"Your mom is Cho Chang? Well then that makes you a half-blood. Right?" She asked me. Some stranger came in "Why are you talking about blood status? My own father does not even talk about it now." Then I realized it was Draco Malfoy. "You're Katniss right? I saw your mum outside you look so much like her you know," he said to me, "Not all Slytherin's are bad you know. Look at me or Snape."

"How can I?" I asked, " Snape is dead thanks to Voldemort."

"You say his name yet you only found out you are a witch. You are strange," he said. "Voldemort is dead, you know that."

"Done, ten Gallons, thank you have a nice day," The lady at the robe store said.

_ I am down to 445 Gallons and a wand should be seven Gallons which leaves me with 438 Gallons_, I thought to myself as I walked out the door towards Mom. "All I need is a wand," I said.

"Good," she replied, "The Potters and Weasleys are bringing their kids over later, but Leo has football and Shelby has dance."

"K, what about the Malfoys? I asked hopping their would not be coming as well.

"I almost forgot," Mum said, "Their coming to with their son."

Then we went, got my wand, and headed home to make the biggest meal we have ever made. I thought it would take forever, but Mum just made it all come from thin air my magic.


	3. Chapter 3- The Dinner

**Chapter 3**

**The Dinner**

When Mom was done making the food, it was three o'clock. It had taken one hour to make it, even with magic.

"Go upstairs and change into that new dress robe your uncle gave you," Mom told me, "I'll be up in ten minutes to do your hair in the braid you like."

I put down the chocolate chip cookie I was about to eat, and went upstairs.

After I was done I had a blue dress robe with gold and sliver designs. Mom put my hair in a braid like the one from The Hunger Games at the reaping. Also Mom made me wear blue shoes, which since it was my house I couldn't care less if I was barefoot. Dad was still asleep, Leo was at football, and Shelby just left for dance.

I walked over to the table and picked up thee cookie I had before.

"Katniss, put that cookie down until the guests get here," Mom said.

I was startled since I thought she was upstairs still. After she said this, I turned around and in her hands she held a pair of snake earrings.

She walked over to me and said, "This is from your sister and brother. Go ahead and put them on."

As soon as I got the snake earrings in my ears there was a loud pop at the back door.

Mom walked over to great the Potters, Weasleys, and Malfoys and started to yell, "There are muggles on this street! Next time use the floo network, would you?" she yelled.

The wizards and witches just ignored her and whispered, "Where do you want the gifts?"

Mom replied "Over in the kitchen with the food."

After she directed them to the kitchen she told me to sit down and pointed over to a seat. One of the Potter boys who looked my age sat on my left and the Malfoy's son said on my right. Next to Malfoy was his mom then his dad. Next to potter was his brother, sister, and Mom. Across from Potter's mom was his dad then the Weasley's daughter, son, then Ron, then his wife, and finally my mom.

"Katniss, if you would go to the counter and open your presents," Mom said.

I got up out of my chair and walked over to the counter. I picked up a present in a box shape read the card taped to it: "Happy Birthday Katniss from: Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo." I opened the gift in it was a box full of treats from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks," I said to the Weasleys. I knew that they either got it for less then it cost normally or had to pay more with Ron being George's brother and all. Next I grabbed an owl cage shaped present this card read: "Happy Birthday from: Harry, Ginny, Albus, James, and Lily." I opened the paper and inside was an amazing snowy owl with black strips. I deiced to call her Taylor after my favorite singer, Taylor Swift.

"Is this why you said not to get an owl?" I asked Mom.

"Yes, last gift," she replied.

I took the final gift which the tag read: "Happy Birthday From: Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius." I looked at it and it felt heavy in my hand. I opened it to find a baby cat which jumped. It ran quickly so I called it Swift. Now I had Taylor and Swift, what are the odds. "Thank you all for the gifts," I said petting the black cat with blue strips.

Mom then looked at me to sit down and said "Now we can begin, dig in." Every one waited for me to get my food which is strange usually it is guests first not birthday girl.

We had four chicken, three different pies with pi on them, two large cookie trays, and tons of pop (soda as my friends from school call it.) After we were done Mum magically moved all the plates to the sink and pulled out two ice-cream cakes out. One had different things related to music on it. The other had things related to school and of course books.

Everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" and then we dug in and it was, in my opinion, the best ice-cream cake ever.

"Where did you get this cake!?" Ginny asked.

Mom replied, "Uptown at the muggle ice-cream shop."

"It taste familiar, don't you think Ron?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I guess," Ron replied.

"Go upstairs Katniss. Take everyone with you, and go on the electronics you got today or read."

I took Albus, James, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius upstairs to my room. I had muggle posters everywhere with Taylor Swift, Lord of the Rings, or Hunger Games on the walls everywhere you 's cage was next to my bed and Hogwarts trunk with everything in it that I bought that day. Swift's cage was on my bed with her sleeping inside.

I walked over and turned on my TV. Sponge Bob Square Pants was on and it was one of the first ones with poor graphics. "What is this muggle show?" James asked.

"It is an annoying animated TV show that muggles who have nothing better to do watch for fun," I replied.

Rose walked over to my saxophone, "What muggle instrument is this?" she asked.

"That, my friend, is a musical instrument called an alto saxophone. I play it in the band for school," I replied.

"Do you think you could play something for us right now?" Scorpius who was over in the corner alone asked.

"I guess," I answered and walked over to the saxophone and put the neck strap on and adjusted it then I began to play.

"You rock!" Lily said.

"Play more, go on, play more," Hugo said following what Lily said.

"I would if I could but Mum may come up here if I play too much. Dad is asleep you see."

After some begging they finally stopped and the first Lord of the Rings movie was on so we all watched that. Then I found Wizards of Waverly Place as soon as they read the word wizard the all told me to stop. The last episode was on.

"This is all fake there is no such thing as family competition or family wizard. We all remain wizards and witches for the rest of our life," Lily and Hugo both said together.

We had watched two more episodes then Mum called "Potters, Weasleys, Malfoy your parents are leaving."

After that remark Albus, James, Lily, Rose, and Hugo all left down stairs.

After they were out Scorpius got up and said to himself "Filthy half-bloods," then left the room.

"Bye," I called after everyone.


	4. Chapter 4- The Strange Dream

**Chapter 4**

**The Strange Dream**

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was only a week until I left for Hogwarts. It had been five weeks since my party, and Rose and I had been writing each other everyday and Hermione and Ginny kept asking mum to baby-sit the kids on the weekdays while they all work. The only people we had not heard from were the Malfoys.

I heard people talking down stairs so I decided to go check it out.

"Cho do you have any room here? We found a girl on the side of the road tonight and it looked like she had a Hogwarts trunk," I over heard Ginny say. Slowly and quietly, I left my room to see whom they were talking about. When I got to the railing, I did not see anybody but Swift. They must have been in the kitchen then. I went down the stairs and picked up Swift.

"Meow," she angrily stated. Apparently, she was comfortably on the mat by the door that had been freezing cold. I quickly took the risk of getting in trouble by going into the kitchen.

"Katniss, good you're up. That means that you can help decide on a solution," Mum said tiredly about to fall asleep.

"First off what is the problem you need help on?" I asked petting Swift who grew accustomed to living at our house and being treated as a queen.

"I found a girl who looks the same age as you and Rose's age. She also had a Hogwarts trunk, which looked full, it was open, you see. Now we have to find a place for her to stay," Ginny explained.

"What about Ron and Hermione's? They only have two children you both have three each. So, theoretically, it makes perfect sense," I said perplexed why they could not solve that one, easy question. They just sat there shocked I solved it in less then five minutes.

"Okay, thank you Katniss. Cho, Hermione wanted to know if Katniss wanted to spend the rest of the time until Hogwarts with them. Rose is bored all day long and keeps asking when Katniss can come over," Ginny said getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow if you mum says you can come Katniss, bring all your things as well." With that, she was off before I could say Quidditch.

"Kat, I don't care if you go, I know you're already packed," Mum said going to bed. I decide to get a chocolate bar and go to bed.

Now the dream scared me half to death because I already know how bad it was when Voldemort had power thanks to Mum.

I was at what looked like Hogwarts based on Mum explanations. In front looked like a nose-less Voldemort fighting Harry. Then Voldemort died but in the distance, I thought I saw a cat that looked like Swift right down to the last hair. I looked more closely and the only thing was its eyes looked like Voldemort's eyes. Wait not like Voldemort's they were Voldemort's eyes. Then the scene changed and I was home alone with Swift next to me when I heard a snake like voice come from her. I quickly got up to make sure my hunch was not right; I went down stairs to get Swift. Nothing was different about her, the eyes where her eyes. She was looking right at me with no hint of red in ether one of her eyes.

"Swift," I called in a tired voice, "you know you have to sleep in the spare room, come on." She followed me back and stopped at my room to watch me get back in bed then walked past Shelby's room to the spare one.


	5. Chapter 5- The Girl

**Chapter 5**

**The Girl**

"Are you ready Katniss?" Ginny asked. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all at my house to take me to Hermione and Ron's to spend the week with Rose.

"Yeah, I think so," I answered a little nervous I would feel like throwing up again. I slowly took a firm grip on Ginny's arm, and when I opened my eyes again we were at the Weasley's home.

"Katniss, I'm up here," Rose called from her room when we walked in. Hermione came into the room and took my trunk from me. I then took Taylor from Harry and Swift from Ron and followed Hermione to Rose's room.

"You can take any or all the things out of your trunk as long as it is packed again for Hogwarts," Hermione said leaving.

"Did you bring your Muggle CD player?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. You want me to start the music?" I asked back.

"Sure. What Muggle music do you have?"

"Here," I said taking the CD book out. "Pick anything you want."

I took out my potions book and started making the first potion in the book. Rose picked out my favorite rock CD ever, This Is Going to Hurt by Sixx A.M. After I finished the potion Rose and I talked about the Muggle book we both read, _**The Hobbit**_. About an hour and a half later, it was time for supper then Hermione told Rose and me to stay downstairs to talk.

"You two know about the girl Ginny found on the side of the road. Well Ginny talked to her to her today and she is coming here tomorrow morning. I want you both up and dressed, in Muggle clothes mind you, by seven o'clock," Hermione finished.

"So I take it we all are going out to eat for supper," I said happily.

"Yes, we are, now up to bed, both of you," Ron commanded.

That night I did not fall asleep easily, for fear I may have the same dream as last time. When I did fall asleep though, instead of a person for headmaster it was Dumbledore in ghost form.

When I had woken up it was six thirty so I decided to get up. After I got dressed into this: I took out a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:

_ Ron and Hermione, I will be back around seven thirty. I am just going out for a walk, do not worry. ~Katniss_

I checked my watch and it was 6:55 so I had thirty minutes. I put the paper on the table and left for my walk.

There was a small park not ten minutes away if you ran from their house. I ran full speed, straight to the park. When I got there, I was out of breath and looked at the watch, one mile in less then seven minutes. I turned around so I was facing the park; it was amazing (the picture.) There was a beautiful stage, a gazebo, tons of trees, and flowers. In addition, the basic picnic tables, swings, slides, seesaws, and drinking fountains + grills.

It was utterly amazing, but then I noticed someone coming from the opposite direction I had come. I quickly ran to a tall but simple tree to clime. I saw it was a boy, about my age, and his father. Then I realized it was the Malfoys. I went down to the lowest branch, which was four in a half feet up but still hidden from view. I was waiting for the perfect minute to jump. After they were done, talking Draco left leaving Scorpios alone in the park. I was starting to lose my grip so I just jumped and hoped to land on my feet.

"How long have you been here?" Scorpios asked almost scared.

"About seven. Why?"

"No reason, but did you hear us talking?"

"I was four and a half feet in the air; of course I didn't hear you."

"What ever, what time is it?"

"Seven ten."

"I thought you lived in the country," he said questionably.

"I do, but Rose asked me to spend the week at their house."

"So I take it you will go to the train station with them."

"Yes, and this is the most I've heard you talk."

"So what, I don't really like the Potters or Weasleys, your point is invalid."

"Whatever, it's already seven twenty. If I don't leave now Hermione is going to kill me," I quickly said before running full speed for their house.

The five minutes back felt like an hour. What did he mean he did not like the Potters and Weasleys? When I got to the house, I ran right into the door. My head hurt and was pounding. "Dobby closed the barrier," I said to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, as I walked in. As they were laughing with sad faces, I noticed a girl my age on the floor. Hermione was doing her hair in the braid I have always liked. The girl had ginger hair, much like the Weasleys' hair, and she had green eyes. She was petting a calico cat, while on a Muggle laptop. She was wearing a Red Taylor Swift t-shirt.

As I walked over to the kitchen to get a chocolate frog, I saw that she watching Taylor Swift's 22 music video.

After I had two chocolate frogs in my hands, I went over and sat beside her. I held out a chocolate frog when Hermione was finished with the braid. The girl slowly took the chocolate frog and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She waited a minute then replied, "Amelia, yours?"

"Katniss," I replied.

"Kat, your mum sent you an owl this morning. The letter is on the counter," Harry said.

"Alright," I said walking back to the kitchen.

_ Dear Katniss,_

_ Leo already has been asking where you are. Shell just tried out for cheer and won the dance competition. _

_ ~ Mum _

After I read the letter, I went up stairs and pulled out a book to read until lunch.


End file.
